Infinity war post-credits scene
by jediknigh5
Summary: This is my speculation on what the post-credits scene from "Infinity war part I" might be. I've only seen "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." up to season 2, but have written an explanation for that.


When Erik Killmonger lost the combat with his cousin T'Challa he never expected to wake up again. He specifically asked T'Challa to bury him in the ocean to be with his ancestors who jumped from the slave ships, those who chose death over bondage. Yet, he found himself unexpectedly waking up in a wakandan hospital. T'Challa is standing over him, as is agent Everett Ros of the CIA.

.

Erik: I thought I told you not to bother saving my life.

T'Challa: Yes, you did ask me to do that. But I do not answer to you.

Erik: So now what?

T'Challa: I need your help.

Erik: I don't answer to you either.

T'Challa: And what about Wakanda, the oppressed peoples around the world that you claim to care about?

Erik: What are you talking about?

T'Challa: Have you ever heard of Thanos?

Erik: When I was with the american military. The stories are he helped Loki try to conquer the world, this led to the battle of New York.

T'Challa: Thanos doesn't care about conquering Earth, he wants to wipe out half of all life in the universe. Towards this end he is collecting what are known as the six infinity stones.

Erik: Could he really do it, wipe out half the universe?

T'Challa: Yes. Thanos has five of the stones, all he's missing is the time stone. That stone, held by dr Strange, is the only reason any of us are still here. Strange reversed time, gathered what superheroes he could. With your help, maybe we can help stop it.

Erik: So that's why you saved me, you need everyone you can get.

T'Challa: I saved your life because you are my cousin, and you weren't entirely wrong. Will you help me save the universe.

Erik: Ofcourse. I was all set to die, might as well die trying to save my people. Just one thing though, I never yielded, and you never killed me. I'll be your temporary ally, but when it's over, if we're both still standing, we'll finish this.

T'Challa: If, after all this, you still want to fight, very well.

.

Erik and T'Challa knew they might be enemies again, soon, but for now they were allies. The two of them, along with agent Ross, went to join the rest of the team. Dr Strange was here, as were his allies Wong, and Mordo. Strange and Mordo seemed to have their own issues, but were also temporarily setting them aside. There was Iron Man, War Machine, Iron Man's girlfriend Pepper and former bodyguard Happy. The Incredible Hulk was here, he and Black Widow were holding hands. Thor, his brother Loki, girlfriend Jane, a young woman called Darcy, dr Selvig, askardians Heimdall and lady Sif. Captain America, the Falcon, Winter Soldier. Things seemed tense between Iron Man and the Winter Soldier. An archer named Hawkeye. A group of intergalactic mercenaries known as the Guardians of the galaxy. This team included a young captain who called himself "Starlord", also siblings Gamora and Nebula, Drax, Mantis, a furry little guy named Rocket, and a small tree-like creature known as Groot. There was also Vision, twins known as Quicksilver and Scarlett Witch. A three person team of Ant Man, a woman who called herself Wasp, Wasp,s father Hank Pym. A teenager who called himself Spiderman, one of Spiderman's villains who called himself Vulture. It seems that S.H.I.E.L.D. got Vulture a temporary furlough so he could save the world, particularly his wife and daughter. He and Spiderman were awkward around each other, but willing to work together. There was also a young woman known as Captain Marvel. Finally Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived with multiple other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Maria Hill, Sharon Carter. Suprisingly to some there was agent Phil Coulson, along with his team, May, Daisy, Fitz Simmons, Mack, Lance, Bobbi, and Ward. Ward had betrayed them and worked for Hydra, but they needed all hands on deck right now.

.

Iron Man: We thought you were dead.

Nick: That's on me. I lied to all of you to manipulate you into going into battle against, Loki here, who is apparently now our friend.

Strange: Something else I should probably mention, when I was reversing time, I accidentally brought Coulson's team, from three years ago. Same thing with Quicksilver.

Coulson: Why then, unless you know something about what happens later.

Strange: I'm sorry, does anyone else here know how to bend the fabric of the space time continum?

.

Only Wong and Mordo raised their hands.

.

Strange: So how about the rest of you cut a little slack to someone who's still a little new at this.

Nick: Okay then. We all have issues with each other, but our lives, and the lives of everyone we know and love are at stake. So, avenger, assemble!


End file.
